As media continues to become increasingly social, expression of opinion has never been as open or as pervasive. In today's highly interactive information environment, complete understanding of sentiment, emerging topics and influential voices through all media channels is critical to maintaining informational advantages over your competition. Social cognition helps enterprise entities to utilize technological solutions to solve complex business challenges.
Conventional Web crawler systems (such as Google, Yahoo, etc.) search for data on the Internet, however, these systems leave pockets of information that was not searched, thus leaving large amounts of data not utilized for business intelligence.
In this regard, while conventional Web search systems provide search results for content on the Internet, the results of these conventional systems are unorganized, topical, limited and/or lacking analysis. Other convention systems that require really simple syndication (“RSS”) or manual feed have further drawbacks including but not limited to irrelevant results, relying on push data, limited results, and high dissatisfactions.
Also, conventional Web search systems index Web sites according to the Web site's content and type but not by topic. These systems utilize spiders that regularly crawl the Web to rebuild their index, where crawls can be based on Webpage rank, links to the Web page, number of parameters in a URL, dynamic vs. static pages, and/or any number of factors that can affect the crawl frequency of individual Web sites. Various algorithms determine which Websites to crawl, the frequency of crawls, and quantity of data to fetch from each Website. Hence, according to conventional Web search systems, not all pages on all sites are updated with the same frequency because the update process may take a very long time (4-15, or more, days) to go through the entire Internet.
Likewise, conventional social media monitoring systems provided analysis based on limited data. These systems rely on data feeds which limit their access to a small amount of available data, and the limited publication tool.
Embodiments and/or implementations of the present invention propose methods, systems and apparatuses for addressing at least the above noted drawbacks of conventional systems and methodology.